For Someone Special
by Unexistent
Summary: Valentine fic. What will happen when Sakura has some trouble in getting her gift across to Sasuke? And how does Ino get involved? lemon later if requested


AN: Hey guys Unexistant here, I had recently saw my fanfic and how many crappy errors there are in this one shot so I decided I'd edit some things and make it longer. Not by much I'm sure, because I guess I just haven't really got the hang of making longer fanfics just yet. But anyways I'll probably make a lemon for this one just in like another chapter so it'll be a 2 shot :) anyways enjoy please! Oh! And you should listen to Renai Shashin while you read the last part. It's a cute song. Just YouTube it.

Today was the day. I couldn't wait! I would be giving my crush, Sasuke, a valentine. I walked into school that day with so much ambition until, I saw her.

The one person who would stand in my way of being with Sasuke. The all popular blonde, Ino Yamanka. I noticed something in her hands. _'So typical,'_ I thought, staring at Ino's valentine's gift for Sasuke. She always did this, well obviously since she was basically the president of Sasuke's fan club. Ashamedly I probably would've wanted to join anyway, yes that's how extreamly pathetic I am, but I knew I was different. I wasn't like all the other fan girls. I didn't just like Sasuke for his looks or because of his social status. To be honest my love for him began even before I met him in school. It was a long time ago.

_Flashback_

_It was the ending of summer; we were just about to go back to school. I was always outside during summer where I could see all of the beautiful flowers and the cool breeze on my skin. I was at my usual spot under the cherry blossom tree. Kids played here often but I'd just be in my own world where I sat, but all good things have to end eventually right? Well there were these girls. I didn't know what I could have possibly done to them for them to want to come and bother me. _

_I remember back than I was a little weaker hearted and cried over anything. So when the girls were telling me that I was ugly and that my clothes were even uglier. I cried, I thought they were telling me the truth, I remember I was holding beautiful flowers in my hands to bring back to my kaa-san, but they saw them and took them from me. I remember it feeling like the end of the world to me. I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped me; I remember that after the girls took the flowers from me and crushed them as they cackled softly to themselves. _

_A boy, he appeared out of nowhere. He seemed so strong and brave. He stood in front of me as he faced them off and told them to scram. I couldn't believe my eyes. He just looked so beautiful and amazing. He had dark raven hair that shined navy blue in the light. He had deep set charcoal eyes. When he turned to me I could feel my breath leave me in one big gasp. He smiled and gently wiped the still wet tears from my plump cheeks. I saw him gather the broken flowers in his hands as he grimaced._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't save them." _

_His words barely registered in my mind as I asked him, "Are you an angel?"_

_He frowned "don't say such embarrassing things, especially to a boy." _

_I smiled "no, you saved me, isn't that what angels are? They save people?"_

_He pouted, "But that sounds too girly!"_

_I laughed "than what are you?"_

_He smirked "I'm a boy, in fact I think ill be a brave and noble ninja that will one day have as much honor as my big brother" _

_He got up and dusted off his hands. After that he had helped me re-pick some flowers so that I could bring some to kaa-san. _

_End flashback_

I never forgot that day. I knew he had a special place in my heart, but there were times where I'd even wonder if he ever remembered me. I sighed in defeat and turned the hallway not wanting to confront my blonde enemy. I walked staring at the ground sadly. I wasn't looking and came into contact with something hard. I looked up with saddened eyes.

"Oh! U-um, sorry Sasuke-kun!" I looked into his dark emotionless eyes. He grunted and shifted slightly against my body. I felt the heat creep onto my cheeks. He glanced at the red envelope in my hands and smirked. I could tell he knew it was his, from the way the elegant script was bold with his name on it.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you after school, in the parking lot." He walked away, each step echoing softly in my ears. I stood there shocked until the ring of the bell awoke me from my trance and I walked to class in a hurry.

The rest of the day was horrible. I had to put up with Ino's annoying rants. Her loud obnoxious voice rang throughout the classroom as she talked on and on how Sasuke had accepted her gift with open arms. Her words hadn't penetrated through me dazed state.

I sighed, _'I can't believe he would say something like that to me.'_ I narrowed my eyes, _'Maybe it's a trick,'_ I though suspiciously. _'Maybe it was just one of Ino's lackeys transformed into Sasuke.'_ I pondered that idea for a while. _'Hey anything's possible in the Ninja world!'_

The last bell ran and I was running out of the classroom. I had to put all of my stuff back into my locker. I grabbed my purple backpack and took the red envelope in my hands. I slammed my locker shut and headed to the school's parking lot.

I couldn't contain my giggles at the thought of Sasuke-kun accepting my Valentine. I looked around until I caught a glimpse of blue. I ran towards him, and smiled. Unfortunately, soon that smile disappeared as I saw him '_Poof,'_ and turn into none other than my favorite enemy.

"What do you want Ino!" I surprised myself by sounding very intimidating.

Ino stared at me in disgust. "What I want is for you to leave Sasuke-kun alone." Not surprisingly her two lackeys came out of hiding. I knew what this would turn to. It was pretty obvious that those intimidating hoes were going to gang up on me. I couldn't believe how desperate these 'fan girls' were.

"Why should I? He's not yours!" I said menacingly. I could feel the three of them crowd around me in a circle. I stared at them glaring with all my might. I wouldn't run away. I wasn't a coward. These bitches wouldn't get in my way.

"Like you should be one to talk!" Ino cackled in my face. "He doesn't even acknowledge you!" I chuckled to myself. Maybe they were right, I didn't stand a chance, but I wouldn't give up! My mind was set and there's no way I was going back. Ino's lackeys tried to jump me from behind, but luckily I dodged them fluidly. Ino ran towards me with a kunai.

_'Hm,'_ I thought. _'They're getting pretty serious to be using weapons.'_ I kicked Ino's stomach and it poofed right way. I could tell it was a clone. I realized too late and she had thrown shuriken at me. I avoided three but two managed to cut me on both of my arms. The sidekicks came from behind and took my arms in a lock behind me.

I stood there helpless. It angered me to be rendered helpless, especially in this situation. Ino sneered in my direction and took out a kunai and shoved it into my torso. I would've yelped in pain, but I bit my lip instead. She wouldn't see me cry. She glared at me.

"Why aren't you screaming Sakura?" She slapped me with so much force her lackey almost stumbled back. She was getting angrier. I could tell from the look in her bright blue eyes. She punched me in the ribs. I coughed up what looked like a few speckles of blood. All I did was stand there with no emotion, taking all her punches and beating, until finally I passed out. Darkness invading all my senses. I went numb, the vastness swallowing me up.

Normal POV

After Sakura had passed out, Ino still didn't have enough, with bloodlust in her eyes. She was about to give one last slap, when her wrist was grasped by a stronger one.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spoke, anger evident in his voice. Ino was completely shocked and thrown off guard she couldn't say anything. Sasuke gripped her wrist painfully and said, "Leave," with much hatred, the three girls shivered.

Ino replied awkwardly, "Oh. Come on Sasuke-kun, don't be like that!" She smiled nervously.

Sasuke only gave her a cold stare. "Ino, leave me alone, I would like to tell you here and now that I will never like someone as horrid as you. You are nothing but pathetic," he said this with so much rage. Ino flinched and walked away feeling melancholy. Her friends let go of Sakura while she tumbled to the floor, Sasuke caught her in his arms, while the girls ran off.

He stared at her small body. _'She looks broken,'_ he thought. He lifted her up bridal style and walked to his home to fix up her wounds. He caught a glimpse of something red being clutched tightly in her hand. He smirked and continued heading towards his home.

Sakura POV

The darkness was slowly fading away. I felt so warm, I cuddled into the warmth. Then I opened my eyes when it shifted. _'Ah, where am I!'_ I thought as I looked around a bedroom. I was in a warm bed with bandages all around my arms and forehead. I could feel all the pain and memories flood back.

My body was aching all over. I turned slightly only to find that my torso was also covered in bandages. I blushed and felt something shift beside me. The thing mumbled incoherently.

I was confused. "Um, excuse me, what?" I tried to sound confident but my voice failed me. After all, I was in bed with some stranger!

The said person shifted again and pulled the covers off yawning. "What time is it?" he asked casually. He glanced towards the clock and whispered, "3:15 am."

I swear I almost had a nosebleed once I saw the guy next to me was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I stared shockingly at him. _'Oh my Kami, he wasn't even wearing a shirt!'_ I thought squealing. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes and said, "Finally. you're up"

"Um, how long have I been out? I asked, my eyes searching for an answer.

"I dunno. I guess a lot of hours," he replied scratching his head. "How are your wounds?" he questioned worry slightly coating his words.

"Um, they're fine. I guess, thank you." I replied happily.

"I saw what they did to you, I find it unforgivable." he said disgust clearly in his voice. I sighed. I really didn't want him to see me as weakling.

He got up from the bed, "Are you hungry Sakura?" he asked casually. I blinked confusedly my stomach answered my question for me. He chuckled and left the room. I could not believe this was happening. Maybe this was an illusion or maybe I'm dreaming and am still unconscious at the parking lot. I got up from the bed and tried to walk, yet my feet refused to move. I sighed; I was still pretty numb from the fight.

Then I suddenly remembered. _'Valentine's Day!'_ I looked frantically around the room trying to find it. I was searching through the bed covers when Sasuke came in. I could smell the delicious mouth-watering ramen. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me guess, are you looking for the red envelope?" he remarked knowingly. I only nodded my head in response. "I thought I'd open it since it had my name on it," Sasuke said pointing to a shelf. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to read it yet, I thought I'd read it before Valentine's Day ended."

"Um, no don't worry its okay," I said in a slight whisper. He took the two bowls of ramen and settled them on a table he had. He sat down, soon after, I followed suit. We both ate our food quietly. I couldn't stop staring at him; he still hadn't put his shirt back on.

I sighed contentedly with my full stomach. "Sakura I think I need to replace your bandages. I nodded in agreement. He sat next to me on the bed with the bandages already in hand. He started with my head.

His hands gently unraveled the bandage; he stared at the wound on the right side on my forehead. "It's healing pretty quickly, I'm guessing by tomorrow it should be completely healed," he took the new bandage and wrapped it softly around my head. Then he went to my arms and did the same.

At last he reached my torso which had me blushing like a tomato. I slightly winced as his fingertips brushed over a bruise. He took his finger and went over the bruise again. I stopped his hand, "It hurts, Sasuke-kun," I whined.

He tried to soothe it instead with some cream used for wounds and bruises. He pulled my shirt back down over the bandages covering my stomach. I got up and walked over to the shelf with my envelope. I opened it noticing the chocolate kiss was gone, but the card still remained.

"You know, I thought it was very thoughtful and cute," he whispered into my ear. For some reason that made me smile. He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me, careful not to cause me discomfort with my wounds. He lifted my chin with a finger and then he kissed me. It felt so right. It wasn't forced or hasty. It was slow and soft. His lips felt so delicately warm against mine.

It didn't last long. His lips left mine slowly. I gazed into his gorgeous eyes. "Compared to the chocolate, your lips taste better," he whispered to me in a husky tone. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

A/N: Hey I re-edited this I hope you like this one better. It's basically the same except there are less errors and I added some things to make it longer you know? I hope you guys liked it! Please. I beg of

you. Whoever you are that's reading this. Please review! This was one of my first fanfics and I'm like a total noob, I'd really appreciate some feedback.


End file.
